New Generation Character Song Vol. 1
__TOC__ The first volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' New Generation character song CDs from features Onoda Sakamichi (voiced by Yamashita Daiki) and Teshima Junta (voiced by Kishio Daisuke). Tracks :'''1. Go on Higher! :2. Gift Story :3. Keep Trying :4. Go on Higher! (Karaoke Version) :5. Gift Story (Karaoke Version) :6. Keep Trying (Karaoke Version) Video Go on Higher! English= Anticipating a tough road. How should I get stronger? Grip what you received tightly, And face forward. Weakness, accept it and go. Right now, it’s alright to go slowly. Rest, worry, and move on. That’s right, step by step, gradually, forward. “Right now, I want to ride all out to catch up!” No matter what kind of headwind we face, let’s continue without stopping. Feel the hand that is willing to push you forward right beside you. Pedal. You see, eyes that don’t give up connect to the future. Pedal. By standing back up, After falling, again and again, you will become stronger. Passionate feelings entrusted to me, There is no way they will disappear. Even when you are carrying Obvious worries and expectations, Always use your frustration as energy. You can’t be left behind here. Catch up, even if you have to go past your limits. Just keep going on and on. Until it spreads. “Keep going, until my legs stop!” No matter how high the wall is, we always can get close to it. The sight you used to think of as reckless, now believe that you can grasp it. Climb. The start of new days will soon be near. Climb. The light will definitely shoot through, so let’s pile it up and move forward. Each guided person, each effort we put in. One day they will smile. That’s right, give it your best! “You too, received a part of Makishima-san’s soul, right?” “Yes!” No matter what kind of headwind we face, let’s continue without stopping. Feel the hand that is willing to push you forward right beside you. Pedal. You see, eyes that don’t give up connect to the future. Pedal. By standing back up, After falling, again and again, you will become stronger. Forward, faster than anyone. Even you’re out of breath, struggle and keep going. The spreading beat will answer you, as a feeling that you cannot lose. ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= Machiukeru mayoi michi de Douyatte tsuyoku nareba ii Uketotta mono wo nigiri Mae wo muku no sa Yowasa mo ukeire tara hashirou Ima wa yukkuri demo ii kara Yasunde nayande tsugi ni susumou Sou ippo ippo zutsu egaite “Boku wa ima, zenryoku de oitsukitai” Donna mukai kaze datoshitemo, ashi wo tomezuni ikou Senaka wo oshite kureru te wo, ima mo tonari ni kanjite Mawase akiramenai hitomi wa hora, mirai e to tsunagatte iku Mawase nankai demo koronde saa Mata tachi agareba tsuyoku nareru Takusare ta atsui kimochi Kiete nakunaru wakenai Tashikana fuan to kitai Seoi nagara mo Itsudemo kuyashisa wo kate ni shite Kokode hikihanasare cha dameda Oitsuku genkai wo koete demo Dada zutto zutto denpa surumade “Hitasura, ashi ga tomaru made” Donna takai kabe datoshitemo, chikazuku koto wa dekiru Mubou ni mieteta keshiki wo, ima wa tsukamu to shinjite Nobore arata na hibi no makuake wa, sugu sobamade kiteiru Nobore kanarazu hikari ha shasukara, tsumi kasanete yukou Sorezore michibiku hito, sorezore kasaneta doryokuga Itsuka hohoemu darou, sousa, zenryoku tsukushite “Makishima-san ni tamashi morattandarou, omae mo” “Hai!” Donna mukai kaze datoshitemo, ashi wo tomezuni ikou Senaka wo oshite kureru te wo, ima mo tonari ni kanjite Mawase akiramenai hitomi wa hora, mirai e to tsunagatte iku Mawase nankai demo koronde saa Mata tachi agareba tsuyoku nareru Dare yori mo hayaku sono saki e iki wo kirashite demo mogaite ike Tsutawaru kodou ga kotaeru, yuzurenai omoi to natte. ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 待ち受ける　迷い道で どうやって強くなればいい 受け取ったものを握り 前を向くのさ 弱さも 受け入れたら走ろう 今は ゆっくりでもいいから 休んで 悩んで　次に進もう そう一歩 一歩 ずつ 描いて 「ボクは今、全力で追いつきたい」 どんな向かい風だとしても　足を止めずに行こう 背中を押してくれる手を　今も隣に感じて 回せ 諦めない瞳はほら　未来へと繋がっていく 回せ 何回でも転んでさあ また立ち上がれば 強くなれる 託されたアツい気持ち 消えて無くなるわけない 確かな不安と期待 背負いながらも いつでも 悔しさを糧(かて)にして ここで 引き離されちゃダメだ 追いつく 限界を超えてでも ただずっと ずっと 伝播 するまで 「ひたすら、脚(あし)が止まるまで」 どんな高い壁だとしても　近づくことはできる 無謀に見えてた景色を　今は掴むと信じて 登れ 新たな日々の幕開けは　すぐそばまで来ている 登れ 必ず光は射すから　積み重ねてゆこう それぞれ導く人　それぞれ重ねた努力が いつか微笑むだろう　そうさ　全力尽くして 「巻島さんに魂もらったんだろ、おまえも」 「はい」 どんな向かい風だとしても　足を止めずに行こう 背中を押してくれる手を　今も隣に感じて 回せ 諦めない瞳はほら　未来へと繋がっていく 回せ 何回でも転んでさあ また立ち上がれば　強くなれる 誰より速くその先へ　息を切らしてでも もがいて行け 伝わる鼓動が答える　ゆずれない想いとなって Audio ---- Gift Story English= It will be my second hot summer, After coming to this wide, wide world, I’ve been receiving smiles even when the buzz in my heart can’t stop. The things I’ve been taught, and the things I’ve seen. See, they are still flowing inside me. That’s why! I will try my best to do what I can do. If we’re all together, I’m sure it’ll be alright. Change all your worries into courage. If we support each other, we will get stronger. Now, be confident and keep going. The road I stepped on stretches, Far far away from the goal. I will try my best, So that I could write my promised letter, and give the best report. I can only shake off all my markers and nervousness, and break through that tall wall in front of me, right? Let’s go forward and far away. Stop the trembling and face forward. I have to make it, even if it happens. To support others, I won’t give up on connecting. I can hear all the breathing. I’m sure they all have different stories and different thoughts behind them. Speed up, here. 「Thinking about it again, I only have words of gratitude.」 I will try my best to do what I can do. If we’re all together, I’m sure it’ll be alright. Change all your worries into courage. If we support each other, we will get stronger. Now, we are not alone. Believe, and make it there. |-| Rōmaji= Hiroi hiroi sekai koko ni kite kara Nidome no atsui natsu e Mune no zawa meki ga tomoranai toki mo Egao o moratteru Osowatta mono ya mitekita mono Hora mada boku no naka ni nagarete iru Dakara Dekiru koto o seippai ni yarou Minna to nara daijoubu sa Fuan o subete yuuki ni kaete Sasae aeba tsuyoku nareru Ima wa jishin wo motte ikou Fumidashita michi wa tooku tooku e GOORU made nobiteiru Yakusoku no tegami saikou no houkoku ga Dekiru you ni ganbaru Okubyou mo MAAKU mo zenbu furikitte Menomae takai kabe wa toppa suru shika nai desho Haruka saki e massugu ni susumou Furue yamete mae o muite Maniawanai to sou natta toshitemo Tsunagu koto wo akiramenai boku mo sasaeru tameni Hibiitekuru takusan no ikizukaitachi Kitto ironna STORI kitto ironna omoi Kasokushiteru kokode 「Omoi naosu to aratamete kansha no kotoba shikanaiyo」 Dekiru koto o seippai ni yarou Minna to nara daijoubu sa Fuan o subete yuuki ni kaete Sasae aeba tsuyoku nareru Ima wa hitori jyanai kara Shinjite tadoritsuku ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 広い広い世界　ここに来てから 二度目の暑い夏へ 胸のざわめきが　止まらない時も 笑顔を貰ってる 教わったものや　見てきたもの ほらまだ　ボクの中に流れている　だから できることを　精一杯にやろう みんなとなら大丈夫さ 不安を全て　勇気に変えて 支えあえば強くなれる　今は自信を持って行こう 踏み出した道は　遠く遠くへ ゴールまで伸びている 約束の手紙　最高の報告が できるように頑張る 臆病もマークも　ぜんぶ振り切って 目の前　高い壁は突破するしか　ないでしょ はるか先へ　まっすぐに進もう 震え止めて前を向いて 間に合わないと　そうなったとして つなぐことを諦めない　ボクも支えるために 響いてくる　たくさんの息づかいたち きっと色んなストーリー　きっと色んな想い 加速してる　ここで 「思い直すと　改めて　感謝の言葉しかないよ」 できることを　精一杯にやろう みんなとなら大丈夫さ 不安を全て　勇気に変えて 支えあえば強くなれる　今は一人じゃないから 信じて　たどり着く Audio ---- Keep Trying English= 「I’ll try my best」, I shout out I know weakness because I understand I’m mediocre I have such view that I see from here I’m struggling to let go to beat you This is not enough, I can push just a little bit more The regret of being left behind, I will turn it into my power Fulfilling the day of my life At the end of the night, I’ll shine Forward, forward, forward I’ll ride, until one day I won’t be discouraged Because we have friends, we build up the things missing By our side we have strong words and strength Call the situation and imagine the path to victory There’s no one meaningless Teatime has ended I will show you the drama Our bonds are creating miracles and connect I have been making up excuses over and over Grasp, grasp, grasp the best moment I’m looking for 「There's something that only an average person can do. I'm thinking I should break through that.」 It’s hard for me to stop now I moved my legs without giving up Hang in there There’s always only one answer to reach Fulfilling the day of my life At the end of the night, I’ll shine Forward, forward, forward I’ll ride, until one day, to this limit too, I won’t be discouraged ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= 「I’ll try my best」 sakendayo Yowasa wo shiru kara koso heibon dakara wakaru sonna keshiki ga arunda koko kara miageta sumi agete mo ga ideku utsuwa ni naru tame ni wa kore kurai ja tarinai mada mada ikeru sa okizari no kuyashiisa mo chikara ni kaete yaru kanae yo hi no yotaru basho tadori tsuite yoru no owari ni susume susume susume itsuka ni noru made kujikenai nakama ga iru kara koso tarinai mono ni kizuku tsuyoi ishi to chikara wo tonari ni kanjite joukyou wo yonde egaku shouri e no michi shirube imi no nai koto nante hitotsu mo nai kara tea time wa itta owaru dorama wo misete yaru kizuna ga kiseki wo unde tsunagu isshi wo takushite soshite takusareteru tsukame tsukame tsukame saikou no shunkan no sagashite 「bonjin ni shika dekinai koto ga arunda sore tsuranukou to omou」 itsudatte tada hitotsu kotae ni tadoritsuku kanae yo hi no yotaru basho tadori tsuite yoru no owari ni susume susume susume itsuka ni noru made kono ni mo genkai made kujikenai ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 「I’ll try my best」 叫んだよ 弱さを知るからこそ 平凡だから分かる そんな景色があるんだ ここから見上げた 住み上げてもが出で来 打つはになるためには これくらいじゃ足りない まだまだ行けるさ 置き去りの悔しいさも 力に変えてやる 叶えよ日の世たる場所 辿りついて 夜の終わりに輝けるさ 進め進め進め いつかに乗るまで 挫けない 仲間がいるからこそ 足りないものに築く 強い一心と力を となりに感じて 状況を呼んで描く 勝利への道しるべ 意味のないことなんて 一つもないから ティータイムはいった終わる ドラマを見せてやる 絆が奇跡を産んで つなぐ一死を 託してそして託されてる 掴め 掴め 掴め 最高の瞬間の探して 「凡人にしかできないことがあるんだ それ、つらぬこうと思う」 今辛くた不止んだって 諦めずに足を動かしたま くらいついてやろう いつだってただ一つ 答えにたどり着く 叶えよ日の世たる場所 辿りついて 夜の終わりに輝けるさ 進め進め進め いつかに乗るまで このにも限界まで 挫けない Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Music